Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for controlling the application of a gusset to a tubular article.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a carrousel-type machine for applying a gusset or patch to a tubular article, such as a pantyhose for women, and in particular to operational control devices for a carrousel-type machine.
The invention is primarily concerned with a control device for controlling the feeding of a gusset to the article and checking the presence of the article so that sewing takes place at the sewing station only when the gusset and article are present.